


Dandelion Autumn

by L_Ryuzaki24



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Keith is fuckin amazing at soccer, Lance u seriously fucked up, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Slow Burn, hurt keith, pinning Keith and Lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 06:38:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10406172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Ryuzaki24/pseuds/L_Ryuzaki24
Summary: see notes (my summary was too long for this box XD)





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Keith Kogane hated making promises. 
> 
> He knew he wouldn't be able to fulfill them in the end. 
> 
> .......
> 
> 10 years ago, a boy knelt by his mother's bedside, tears slipping down his face. A cold hand lay limp in his own, as the other untangled silky raven locks. The boy's teeth were bared, remembering the promise that he made. 
> 
> In just a few short years, the boy would soon figure out how fragile promises could be and how easily they could be broken. 
> 
> But a decade later, the boy would a have everything he needed: food, somewhere to live, a life, a pat towards a college degree, even a job (if you could call it that.) 
> 
> And his name was Keith Kogane. 
> 
> .......
> 
> Keith is #16 and the Captain of the Orlando Lions. His father had dissapeared years ago, but he had built himself back up, graduated high school, and moved to college two years earlier at the age of 17. He even had friends (albeit not much.) 
> 
> Keith had finally gotten a life. 
> 
> Until his past tears it down. 
> 
> Keith spirals into the murky waters of painful memories after years building a wall, people he never thought he would see again sending his life into a tailspin. 
> 
> Keith will have to face past mistakes as risks are taken, threats are exchanged, secrets are revealed, and goals are scored that can damage Keith beyond repair.
> 
> Will Keith be able to lock himself away and push his past behind him once again, forever to wast away, or will a certain sky - blue eyed boy be able to pull the wandering orphan out of the shadows and into the light, but this time, for good?

"Pass me that book over there. The one that says 'History of Diseases.'"

"This one Keith?"

"No, the one-" Keith coughed and winced, rubbing his throat. "-in front of you, to the right. And call me UH outside, Hunk. I want to get Pidge's dare over with."

The bigger male, Hunk, let his eyes roam the shelves, before he plucked a book from its socket and threw it to his companion.

Keith caught the hard-back and flipped it to a random page before he began to search. "What was the flower disease called that Coran said one of his cousin's had?"

"Hanahaki disease, I think," the doctor-in-training frowned. "Why do you want to know?"

"It's uh..for a project! Yeah a project."

"Which class?"

"Um..." Keith bit his lip. "Mrs. Ryan's Science..."

Hunk's sweat dropped. "I have you in that class. "The soccer prodige opened his mouth to retort, but a hand stopped him. "And I have you in my history class." Hunk sighed. "Don't lie to me, please."

"Fine." Keith huffed. "I just want to know about the disease my mom dies from when I was seven."

"Oh". Hunk tugged at his headband. "Sorry."

"S' fine." The raven - haired teen waved his friend off, flipping through the book's pages. Suddenly, his lips formed into a small smile. "Found it."

"What does it say?" Hunk asked.

"Uh..." Keith squinted, analyzing the page. " _Holy shit_ the font is small. Ok... _Hanahaki Disease is an illness born from one - sided love, where the patient throws and coughs up flower petals..._ " The teen looked up, eyes wide. Keith's grip loosened around the book, said object peeling from is hands. The hardback hit the ground, echoing eerily through the abandoned isle.

"Are you ok?" Hunk worried.

" _...when they suffer from one - sided love. The infection can be removed through surgery, but the feelings disappear -_ " Keith's voice cracked and he covered his mouth, finishing in a weak whisper, " _\- along with the petals..._ "

"Keith, stop if you can't continue - " Hunk encouraged.

The surprised teen removed his hand from his mouth, a memory resurfacing, completely ignoring Hunk.

_Love is the worst kind of agony,_ nae adeul... _it_ has _no painkiller._

"Oh my God..." A tear made a damp track on Keith's cheek. "I'm sorry, _eomma_. I'm _so_ sorry - " Keith let out a small sob. "I - I made a promise I couldn't keep... I'm so sorry..."

Hunk stepped forward and reached for Keith. "Please, come here - "

"No!" Keith wheezed, wiping his tears away. "I - I'm fine - "

"Keith you _aren't_ fine!" Hunk argued. "Let's just leave. We can go back to the stadium/ I'll tell Coach Coran you had a twinge in your back and you just had to stretch of something. He should let you off and we can meet up with Lance and Pidge. Lance is actually better at things like this than me - "

"I said NO!" Keith hissed. "Now, GET OFF MY CASE! - " Keith coughed harshly, and took a small breath of air. "And DON'T tell Pidge or Lance! I don't want them to worry."

"That's what we're here for!" Hunk frowned. "Please just tell them about your Mother. You know you can tell them anything, right"

Keith slid silently off the table he resided on. He glided forward and stopped beside Hunk. "I guess I'll just have to find a different secret to engrave on my stone."

Hunk gaped as Keith swept past him and quietly slipped through the library's mahogany doors, his original bored expression a mask to cover up the hurt and hopelessness that darkened his heart.

Hunk sighed and picked up Keith's discarded book, placing it back in its designated spot on the shelf. Hunk followed Keith and walked out, pushing the fact that Keith's tears had disappeared so fast to the back of his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation: Korean to english
> 
> eomma: mama  
> nae ageul: My son
> 
> I guess I'll just have to find a different secret to engrave on my stone. : In this Au, when someone dies, a secret will be engraved on their stone. one family member/friend will tell the secret.


	2. A/N

ATTENTION ALL READERS:

 

Hello my lovies! I so truly sorry about this A/N, but testing at my school starts on April 10th, so this will be the last update until either May or June! Voltron season 3 is said to come out in July, and I know i will update at least once before then! So, anyone who loves this fanfic, watch out for it! There WILL be an update! And that is a promise!!!!!

Anyway, thanks for all the kudos, comments, reads, and all the support on this story. Also, check out my wattpad: L_Ryuzaki24 and my tumblr: l-ryuzakitwenty-four

Love all of yal,  
L_Ryuzaki24. 

 

PS: Season 3 trailer of Voltron has been released! Here is the link! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E7pBMY1Kutk

PPS: A video has come out, showing Lotor and his butiful hair!!!! It's an April fools but it's tru!!! He're the link! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SQtUw-ZYIU0


	3. A/

Hello my lovies!

L_Ryuzaki24 here! I'm SOOOOOO sorry, but I won't be able to update for 2 to 3 months!!! DX My dad took my tablet, and I will be going to summer camp, so I won't have access to wifi or anything technology related!!!

 

 

 

I SWEAR TO ALL OF MY BEAUTIFUL FANS, I WILL MISS YOU FOREVER AND I WILL KEEP MY PROMISE. IF U HAVE NOTHING TO DO, WATCH ATTACK ON TITAN, SERAPH OF THE END, BLUE EXORCIST, TOKYO GHOUL, AND MY HERO ACADAMIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

MARRY CHRISTMAS!!!, 

L_Ryuzaki24 XD

**Author's Note:**

> Translation: Korean to english
> 
> eomma: mama  
> nae adeul: My son
> 
> "I guess I'll just have to find a different secret to engrave on my stone." : In this AU, when someone dies, a secret will be engraved on their stone. One family member/friend will know and tell the secret.


End file.
